Simplicity
by TrappedInTheAttic
Summary: Escapings not easy. or is it? At least, the angel seems to make it seem that way.


She walked as if she were in no hurry, and the people on the ship outside that watched through the cameras that tracked her ev

Please don't hat me if the Doctor is a little out of character in this chapter. He has a very short appearance in it and if it had been longer it wouldn't seem OOC.(I really don't like ooc unless its extremely humorus)

Okay, now on to the disclaimer. I do not own Doctor Who. That is BBC's job (And for one movie, Universal's) I do however Own the Angel and her brilliant sidekick, who will be named in the next chapter. (I'm open to suggestions for his name)

The Wardrobe as a TARDIS Idea belongs to Captain Rika Kitsuktai, and has been borrowed with her permission. With one or two alterations to the idea.

She walked as if she were in no hurry, and the people that watched through the cameras that tracked her every move thought she was just heading back to her rooms after a nice meal.

She stopped at one of the large windows and looked out on the marvels of deep space. Stars were in the far distance, but only close enough to seem as if she were looking from a planets surface. But she was as far from a planet as anyone could never want to be.

The ship she was in was an old one, and she had been on it for five years to the day. She had come and practically died on this ship, but you couldn't tell from how she looked now.

The people that held her hostage were of an alien race she had never seen, which was unusual but not unlikely. They were very human like, but as if the gene or whatever it was that gave the human race emotion was cut out and discarded as unneeded. One of them walked by now, a pistol was at his hip and he was in a black tux that was worn by the males of this species.

She had admit that this race stuck to formalities, and as far as she could tell the word poor was not part of their vocabulary. He nodded and smiled; displaying the emotion in a way that it was obvious it was false. He headed on down the hallway.

She followed and no one took notice; after all it was the same hall that led to her room. Suddenly they reached a blind spot in the cameras. She had spent almost a year looking for this spot, and once she had found it she had taken advantage of it. This was the only spot in the whole ship (Besides her own bedroom) where her captors wouldn't be able to see her. She kept the man from leaving the 4 foot by four foot space, and knocked him out with a swift hit to the back of his head.

She shook her hand and took in a deep intake of breath. These people's heads were a lot harder that she had assumed!

Quickly and only as a second thought she caught the man and kept him from falling into view of the Cameras. The door here was for ship hands and was mostly used as a lounge of sorts for the people that ran the ship. As a security officer he would access to such areas, as she set him in the blind spot, she could only hope the people that saw him walk by assumed he had turned off into this area. She grabbed the man's gun and hid it in the dress she was wearing. She straitened up and walked on, making it look as if she were denying his invitation to join her. It wouldn't be the first time she had been asked and she had turned someone down.

She made her way to her room, but only stopped to grab an old bag. She had been allowed in any room on the ship except one that seemingly had no entrance. At was in the very center of this place, and despite her efforts to find a door, there was never one. Which is why she had made the effort to grab the gun. It was a sort of matter converter and it could dissolve the wall then put it back in place with only two pulls of the trigger.

She was quick about it, erasing the wall, entering the room, and then replacing the wall again. Before anyone could stop her she was in and safe, and there before her was the thing she had been missing most of all. She ran forward and hugged the box like object. It was as tall as her and looked to be made of an old wood. It had a sort of old French style look, but no matter what place you were from it obviously looked like some sort of wardrobe. The front door was locked, but that didn't stop her. She pulled a key from one of the many pockets of the bag over her shoulder. It fit the lock perfectly and as she went to turn the key whole upon whole appeared in the walls. She opened the door and as she turned to shut them she gestured for one of the men out there to join her. So was the shock that no one fired at him as he ran forward and past her, into the large ship that was the Angel's TARDIS.

The Doctor had been in his own Police Box of a TARDIS when he was overwhelmed with something entering his mind. He wobbled and Donna looked up from where she was inspecting something. "Doctor, are you al right?" She asked.

The Doctor steadied himself of the one of the railings of this TARDIS, and was glad that this hadn't happened when the TARDIS was in motion. "Doctor?" asked Donna, coming a little closer.

Suddenly the Doctor lurched forward onto his hands and knees and a loud burst of color, thought, _everything _that could be sent mentally, exploded in his mind. Donna went to go and wave Donna's helping hand away and shakily stood up. He straitened up and widely grinned at the red head that seemed a little affronted at his wave away.

"I'm fine Donna." He said. "A-okay." That was right before he fell forward and flat onto the floor of the TARDIS. Only as the blackness started to envelope him did he realize that the Pattern of the telepathic signal was one he knew. One he knew very, very well.

Well, that's it, do you like it?? No, I swear, I'm really curious as to what you think. So if you have a moment, please leave me a review. Please?


End file.
